Blind Silence
by Spyder Webb
Summary: In today's world, life can be tough. Especially on a young boy who nobody will listen to. It's harder when that young boy is 'special'. Main Pairing: Yami/Marik/Bakura
1. Prologue

Gah, I know it's short, I apologize in advance. It's a working title for now.  
  
Pairings: Yami/Marik/Bakura, rest is unknown  
  
Alternative Universe  
  
Warnings: Angst, rest is unknown  
  
If you have any questions, feel free to ask and I'll answer them the best I can. . .I haven't really planned this fic out very far, I'm just seeing where my muses take me.  
  
- - -  
  
Blind Silence - Prologue  
  
- - -  
  
He blankly stared through the window of his room at all the other children playing in the yard outside the orphanage. He could hear their laughter and their shouts, wishing he could feel that happy. He sniffled to himself as he wiped the tears from his face with a small fist; it would do him no good to cry. He liked it here, sure, but he had almost been adopted! They were a couple who couldn't have kids of their own, and they'd been so kind and loving. They even had a dog. They had a small home and had always wanted a little boy of their own. And most importantly they'd wanted him.  
  
At least until they'd found out.  
  
He was different from the other kids. Apparently special, at least, that's what everyone said he was. He couldn't understand why he was so special since nobody wanted him. Even his best friend, who had also been classified as 'special' because he had been a mute, had been adopted. How he missed the other boy. . .wouldn't anyone adopt him?  
  
Sure, he was small for his age- he was eight and people still thought he was six - and he was unusual looking, what with being part Egyptian. He had amazingly white blonde hair - platinum and his eyes - so he'd once been told, were light lavender and his skin was dark.  
  
He'd always been curious about the combination, and what it made him look like. Was he ugly? Was that why nobody wanted him? No, those people had seen him; it wasn't until they'd gotten up close that they changed their minds. It wasn't until they stared into his empty eyes that they realized he wasn't the child they were looking for.  
  
Nobody was looking for him.  
  
- - -  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
- - - 


	2. Chapter One

If you ignore the prologue, I'm trying to not make this too story angsty. Working title.  
  
Pairings: Yami/Marik/Bakura, rest is unknown (I dun think I'll be pairing Malik with Ryou though. . .)  
  
Alternative Universe, crossover - Gundam Wing, but they're just normal (or almost normal people)  
  
Warnings: Angst (damn it! I need a plot!), unknown as of now.  
  
If you have any questions, feel free to ask and I'll answer them the best I can. . .I haven't really planned this fic out very far, I'm just seeing where my muses take me.  
  
- - -  
  
Blind Silence - Chapter One  
  
- - -  
  
Dark lavender eyes scanned the area around him as he hid himself within the bushes. He could sense his victim close by, could smell them, could taste them; he could practically hear their heartbeat. Suddenly there was a flash of silver and a smirk spread across his face, revealing sharp fangs.  
  
With a sudden war cry, Marik Ishtar launched himself out of the house planters, and he quickly snatched up the squealing child in front of him. He tossed the small body onto the couch and mercilessly began to tickle the squirming form as it giggled and squealed loudly, alerting everyone in the house that it'd been caught.  
  
After a moment Marik stopped his torture and he grinned at the child trying to calm down. Bright brown eyes stared up at him. "Ready for your bath now?" Marik wondered as he signed to the child. The boy pouted and shook his head, giving Marik the 'puppy eyes'. It didn't help with the shaggy white bangs hanging in the child's face, adding to that 'innocent' appeal.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Marik wagged a finger at the boy and then began to sign, "Bakura may fall for that, but I don't! Now, let's get you clean." He said and picked the child up before placing the small boy on his shoulders. As he was carrying his cargo to the bathroom another man walked out of a room.  
  
Yami Motou-just barely at twenty-two, smirked and crimson eyes were filled with humour. "I see you finally caught Ryou again." He replied, "Planters or closet this time?" He wondered, smiling up at the small child, who grinned back.  
  
"Planters." Marik replied moving his shoulders so he moved the child. Ryou let out a fit of giggles before he calmed down again. "Yugi ready for his bath?" The blonde Egyptian replied.  
  
"Sure is!" Another voice said and the two looked over. A man-twenty-one years old and currently going on thirteen walked behind a small boy with black, red and blonde hair. Bakura Aikanaro grinned at the two as he stopped in front of them.  
  
"Ah!" Ryou cried out, reaching toward the man. Bakura chuckled lightly and gently lifted the five-year old off of Marik's shoulders. It was amazing how similar the two were and yet they were not related. Both had shocking white hair, though while Bakura kept his short, Ryou had his longer. Bakura was tanned, not quite as dark as Marik was, but darker than Yami and Ryou was as pasty white as they came.  
  
Yugi and Yami were a lot alike as well. They both had black and blonde hair, but the red in Yami's hair was darker and he had a bit more blonde.  
  
And Marik loved them all. It had been love at first sight for all three men when they'd stumbled upon an orphanage last year before Christmas while they'd spent their holiday in the United States. They'd met a small boy who was very polite, though quiet as a mouse. One of the staff members had explained to them that the boy - Yugi - hadn't spoken a word since his arrival at the orphanage. Yugi was a wonderful child and Marik couldn't see why nobody had adopted him to begin with. When it had been explained to them, that because Yugi wouldn't talk, a lot of couples hadn't wanted him and had opted for easier children instead.  
  
Marik, who had a deaf sister who he was very close to and therefore knew what it was like growing up being different, had been appalled. And he hadn't been the only one. Yami and Bakura - both having always loved children - had quickly voiced their disgust for humanity. After coming to a decision, the three men adopted Yugi after getting to know the boy more. Just because Yugi wouldn't or couldn't talk, didn't mean the boy was dumb. He was far, far from being dumb. Yugi had taught himself a little sign language and had taught a few of the staff members as well, so he didn't always have to write things down.  
  
The six-year-old had been shy at first, but it hadn't taken long for him to adjust. Now at seven, Yugi was a happy child who loved being an older brother to someone. He was very protective of Ryou and had been since they'd brought the younger boy home about three months ago. Of course Yugi had had his fears, apparently his parents had abandoned him because they had had too many children. And because he'd been the youngest, he'd been the one abandoned. He'd been a little fearful for the first few days, at least until Yami promised him that neither he nor Ryou would be given away.  
  
The small silver-haired boy had been born deaf. He'd been born into a very loving family apparently. The only child of a loving mother and proud father, Ryou had been a miracle, for the two had been trying to have a baby, but could not. There had been a lot of complications, prier to and after his birth. Ryou had been born early and he'd been under developed, even at five he was frighteningly small and one of the complications had lead to him being born deaf.  
  
His parents hadn't been disheartened; they were just ecstatic to have the little boy in their lives. Ryou's mother, the source of his silver hair and pale skin, had enrolled herself and Ryou in classes that taught kids and parents sign language and how to communicate when other children were learning to speak. By that time, Ryou had been strong enough to just be a normal kid and except for his size, none of the other complications showed.  
  
A little after Ryou's fourth birthday, his mother had been tragically ripped from his life after a drunk driver had struck her car, pinning her within the wreck. Because of internal bleeding, she'd died only hours after the accident. The lose for Ryou hadn't stopped there. His father, who had loved his wife very much - maybe a little too much - had soon followed her after drinking himself to death.  
  
Ryou had been placed within child services immediately. A problem quickly grew when everyone realized that nobody could understand him, and there seemed to be no professional translator available. There was no local orphanage and it had been a busy time for everyone at the office and nobody knew what to do with the boy who nobody could understand. They seemed to forget that he couldn't understand them.  
  
Ryou had kept signing something to anyone who'd 'listen' to him, and it wasn't until Isis Ishtar, Marik's older sister, had been called in the middle of the night to come translate did Ryou ever calm down. Isis, who could read lips and speak, had later told Marik that Ryou had been signing 'Where's my daddy?'  
  
One look at the small boy and Isis, who worked at the children's centre part time, had recalled her brother-in-law - or so to speak - Bakura and she'd called Marik up right away. From there, Ryou was legally adopted into the family.  
  
Something wet suddenly hit Marik in the face and he woke from his daydreams to mockingly glare at the two small boys sitting in the bathtub. Ryou giggled lightly as Yugi faked his 'I'm so innocent' look. Bakura, who was sitting beside the bathtub, his arms half into the water, trying to help Ryou wash his hair, was trying not to laugh as well.  
  
"So." Marik crossed his arms, "You three think it's funny, don't you?" He asked, then automatically signed for Ryou. Together the three looked at each other then looked at Marik and nodded again. "That's it! I'll teach you all a lesson!" And with that the blonde twenty-two year old raced into the bathroom.  
  
Downstairs in the kitchen Yami heard the giant 'squawk' sound as Marik was obviously pulled into the bathtub again. He sighed and shook his head at the thought of having to clean up all that water, but nobody could miss the smile, which adorned his face.  
  
- - -  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
- - - 


	3. Chapter Two

Um, I'm really not even sure where this story is going. I started to write it and that was about it. No planning, no preparing, so even I'm not sure what's going to happen yet.  
  
And sorry for not updating, I've been busy with FF7.  
  
Pairings: Yami/Marik/Bakura, rest is unknown (I dun think I'll be pairing Malik with Ryou though. . .)  
  
Alternative Universe, crossover - Gundam Wing, but they're just normal (or almost normal people), probably a few others now that I'm so addicted to FF7.  
  
Warnings: Angst (damn it! I need a plot!), unknown as of now.  
  
If you have any questions, feel free to ask and I'll answer them the best I can. . .I haven't really planned this fic out very far, so any suggestions would be great! I want to keep this real though, no magical beings or stuff like that.  
  
- - -  
  
Blind Silence - Chapter Two  
  
- - -  
  
Crimson eyes slowly fluttered open, Yami's internal clock always got him up the same time every morning. . .whether he wanted to sleep in or not. Since it was currently Thursday, today was a not. Carefully he crawled out of the bed and stretched, yawning as he did so. He didn't mind getting up before anyone else; it gave him time to think. Crimson glanced down at the bed. And time to admire.  
  
Bakura and Marik were curled up, Bakura having slept in the middle that night. The younger man's arm moved to try to find Yami's body, when it came in contact with nothing though, he moved and wrapped his arm around Marik. Yami smiled to himself as he gently sat on the bed where he'd been sleeping and he tenderly brushed a few strands of Marik's hair out of his face.  
  
Yami and Marik had been friends since they'd been kids. They'd only became more in high school. In the tenth grade, Bakura had moved to the school and the three of them had gotten close. It wasn't until after high school that the three of them had gotten together. It had been the best mistake any of them had ever made.  
  
Graduation was a big thing to most people, to Yami and his friends it just meant getting out of high school and for some, away from home. Of course they had celebrated with their classmates and someone had spiked the punch, leaving practically all the graduates drunk. The three had made their way to Yami's home where he lived with his grandfather behind the game shop his grandfather owned.  
  
Nobody could remember what or who had started it, but soon Marik had confessed that he was in love with Bakura, not just Yami. Yami had confessed that he too had taken to Bakura. Bakura - who had been the most sober out of the three of them because he hated the type of punch that had been served at the dinner - had thought that his friends were teasing him. Finally, it had ended up with the three of them sleeping together, and in the morning, after bottles of pain relievers, hangovers and curses, Yami's grandfather had forced them to explain.  
  
Solomon Motou was a wonderful grandfather - still was - for he had raised Yami himself. And he hadn't made them explain to him why they were all sleeping together after it had been apparent of what had happened, but he wanted them to explain it to each other. The kind old man had always been able to read people as if they were an open book, and his grandson and his friends were no different. Solomon had seen what was between the three of them, and he would not let them pass it by.  
  
Yami loved their little family - and though it wasn't tolerated every place, where they lived it was. He smiled to himself as he gently kissed both of his sleeping lovers, then he quietly left the room to start making breakfast. Yugi had school and it was Yami's turn to take Ryou to work. Before he went downstairs however, he stopped in front of a closed door and carefully he opened it and looked inside.  
  
A nightlight lit the room dimly, but enough to satisfy any fears of the dark. As expected, the bed on the darker side of the room was empty and the bed nearest to the light was occupied by two bodies instead of just one. Seeing that both of his boys were sleeping peacefully, Yami closed the door again and continued his way downstairs.  
  
After scrambling some eggs and making a fresh pot of coffee, Yami poured two glasses of orange juice before going back upstairs and into the kid's room to wake them. The two had not moved from when Yami had last peeked into the room and he smiled at how Yugi had protectively wrapped his tiny body around Ryou's even tinier body. Carefully, he sat on the edge of the bed and watched them sleep.  
  
He hadn't realized that he was being watched until an arm slowly wrapped around his waist and a kiss was planted on the back of his neck. "You know, I'm beginning to think you have a fetish for watching people sleep." Bakura chuckled lightly.  
  
Yami snorted softly, careful not to wake Yugi. "I can't help it. They look so innocent when they're asleep." He whispered, gently caressing Yugi's pale cheek.  
  
Marik laughed quietly, "We all know they are anything but when awake." He teased as he came up beside the two. "We certainly are lucky, aren't we?" He sighed as he smiled down at the two.  
  
"Extremely lucky." Bakura agreed and they were all silent for a few moments. "You know. . .we're going to be late for work if we just sit here." He reluctantly admitted.  
  
Yami sighed, knowing that Bakura was right, but before they did anything, Yami spoke. "We should tell them tonight."  
  
"You sure?" Bakura wondered only to have Yami nod.  
  
Marik gently shook Yugi awake; the boy blinked sleepily then looked up and smiled tiredly. It wasn't unusual that he'd wake up to find all three of his father's there. Marik grinned back, "You want some breakfast?" He asked and Yugi quickly nodded, abandoning his post of protecting the still sleeping Ryou, for food. The small boy jumped into Marik's arms and the older man laughed as he caught the child and then smirked in Bakura's direction. "You think we could beat the old man to the table?" He asked Yugi and the boy giggled and nodded eagerly as both Marik and Bakura took off, Marik carrying Yugi.  
  
Yami chuckled to himself as he heard Marik's cry of triumph. Sometimes it was hard to figure out who was really the kid. Turning back to the bed's last occupant Yami lay down where Yugi had been as he gently ran his fingers through Ryou's amazingly soft hair. The boy moved slightly, cuddling closer to the touch and Yami smiled and tenderly kissed the boy's forehead. Slowly, Ryou's eyes blinked open and they focused on Yami.  
  
It had taken awhile for Ryou to get used to having people around him. He had always been alone while in the care of his father because the man had always been too drunk to remember he had a child to take care of. At first when the boy was shaken awake, it would startle him. If he was in a deep sleep, it still startled him.  
  
/ Hungry? / Yami signed.  
  
Ryou nodded as he rubbed sleep out of one of his eyes, Yami smiled as he picked the five-year old up and carried him out of the room after shutting off the nightlight. Ryou rested his head against Yami's chest as he let the man he now called 'Papa' carry him down the stairs. In the kitchen they found Yugi already sitting down and eating while he watched Bakura and Marik fight over the comic section of the newspaper.  
  
Yami rolled his eyes as he went over to the table and set Ryou down beside Yugi before he went to the stove and grabbed the frying pan with the scrambled eggs in it. By the time he returned to the table, Marik had won the newspaper and Bakura was pouting. "Hello." Yami said to the two, "Have either of you seen my lovers? They're about so tall and very mature." He smirked as Bakura glared at him.  
  
Marik only shrugged as he continued to look through the paper, "Nope, sorry, haven't seen them." Yugi snickered into his breakfast. Marik grinned at him and winked.  
  
From there breakfast went smoothly and Yugi quickly got ready for school. When he'd dressed and grabbed his backpack, he and Bakura left the house after saying goodbye, from there Bakura would arrive at 'The Dungeon', which was a game shop that mostly specialized in Dungeon Dice Monsters, the owner of the store, Duke Devlin, was also the creator of the game. Of course Bakura always brought home anecdotes on how people had mistaken the shop for a bondage house.  
  
Marik yawned as he also got ready to leave the house. He picked Ryou up, who was still in his blue and white cloudy pajamas, and kissed the boy's forehead. "You have fun today and don't let Yami bore you too much." He signed with one hand as he held Ryou with the other.  
  
Grinning Ryou nodded and wrapped his arms around Marik's neck for one last hug. With that, Marik set Ryou on the floor and kissed Yami goodbye and he was out the door, heading over to the museum where he worked with his sister in the building dedicated to Egypt and its history.  
  
Yami smiled as he held out his hand to Ryou. The small boy took it and then looked up, "We'll get dressed and then go. Seto wanted to see you before his meeting this morning." Yami explained as they went up the stairs.  
  
- - -  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
- - - 


End file.
